


31 Days of Dinluke

by Faeymouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 31 Day Ficlet Challenge, DINLUKE, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeymouse/pseuds/Faeymouse
Summary: Various prompt fills for the Dinluke ship.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 167





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> This ship has sunk its teeth deep into my grey matter, and isn't letting go. I also wanted to start 2021 off on a positive productive note, so I've decided to challenge myself with filling 31 Dinluke prompts for the month of January. Many thanks to all the Dinluke fans on Tumblr and on the Dinluke server for offering up so many awesome prompts to choose from! Some of these are specifically one shots, while others may evolve into something longer - I haven't quite decided yet, and frankly I just wanna get the challenge done first (y'know, to prove something to myself) before I consider the idea of multichapter stuff. That being said, if anything really stands out to you and you wanna be like "PLEASE write more of this PLEASE" then let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Anyway, here's to a better year. Thanks for sticking around to the end of this a/n, and as always please Enjoy~

Day 1 - The moment Din takes off the helmet so Grogu can see his face Luke is reminded of a very different time when he laid eyes on his father’s face for the first (and last) time. Luke promptly decides he cannot separate the two and invites Din along with them. However, he didn’t count on finding a Mandalorian this interesting…

Day 2 - Din wipes blood from Luke’s face

Day 3 - Sparring/Darksaber lessons

Day 4 - Din meets Leia(and/or Han) pre-DinLuke relationship or established, writer's choice

Day 5 - They run out of fuel in space and have to huddle together in the cockpit for warmth/ sharing a bed (or tent roll, or ship’s quarters or whatever)

Day 6 - Din feels lost and needs the calm of the temple as much as Grogu does, follows him there and stays to find himself and finds something else too :D

Day 7 - Reluctant Crime Boss Din AU

Day 8 - They both take care of Grogu and Grogu has an inner monologue

Day 9 - One of them gets injured and the other patches them up. Injured person is not good at the whole ‘staying in bed’ thing so shenanigans ensue.

Day 10 - Sharing Stories

Day 11 - Touch starved!Din and Touchy!Luke (nsfw)

Day 12 - Mand’alor Din and Jedi Bodyguard Luke Skywalker

Day 13 - Din loses his mask for whatever reason and Luke helps him keep his face covered until they can get it back

Day 14 - Din decides he needs to court Luke because if he can make him Clan than he won't have broken his creed to be helmetless in front of him

Day 15 - Grogu is sick and they take care of him together

Day 16 - Grogu figures out how to force prod his dad in the head and starts sending out alerts and Din comes running. The first couple times are decently important, but then they start getting less important and more obvious that he keeps calling him there because he wants him to spend time with his teacher. Himbo Din is confused. Luke is flustered.

Day 17 - Dragon Age AU

Day 18 - One of them gets injured and the other patches them up. Injured person is not good at the whole ‘staying in bed’ thing so shenanigans ensue

Day 19 - Coffee Shop AU

Day 20 - Din has to come stay a while at the school because Grogu isn't settling in well without him. (and then the DinLuke happens :p)

Day 21 - Reverse Roles AU

Day 22 - Duel + snarky remarks but like fluff too

Day 23 - Jedi knight Luke Skywalker arrives on Mandalore as part of a diplomatic mission and discovers two things: one, newly ascended Mand'alor Din Djarin has apparently adopted one of the younglings that went missing during the chaos of Order 66 before it was stopped and was never recovered—and two, newly ascended Mand'alor Din Djarin is really cute

Day 24 - How about Luke is too shy to ask Din out, then asks advice from Han and Leia. Both give some terrible ideas, but work out wonderful between Luke and Din.

Day 25 - Jealous Din/ 5 times Din is jealous and 1 time he realized Luke is just single and awful at noticing men flirting with him

Day 26 - Luke belatedly realizing that din is royalty and going to Leia for advice on how to court him, thinking Din would expect nothing less meanwhile dine barely knows what being the Mand'alor means and is expecting fuck all

Day 27 - Grogu’s day out: Din and Luke both think Grogu is with the other. It becomes a frantic snark fest as they search for him together. We get to see Luke’s sassy side.

Day 28 - Long distance relationship (a series of letters/messages back and forth)

Day 29 - They meet before they meet in canon

Day 30 - Keldabe Kiss

Day 31 - The Force is trying to tell Luke something. it manifests by having him run into Din nearly every time he leaves the planet his temple is on.


	2. Day 1 - Luke is Reminded of Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The moment Din takes off the helmet so Grogu can see his face Luke is reminded of a very different time when he laid eyes on his father’s face for the first (and last) time. Luke promptly decides he cannot separate the two and invites Din along with them. However, he didn’t count on finding a Mandalorian this interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt, man. This PROMPT. So good! Whoever sent this to me, you're the best.
> 
> Enjoy~

Luke doesn't remember the exact details of his father’s face, but he did remember the feelings within the Force when he pulled the helmet off from its locks, and Vader had seen him with his own eyes for the first time. _Regret, hope, content._ For so long, Vader’s presence in his mind had felt like a long shadow he couldn’t escape no matter how far or how long he ran; like a wound that wouldn’t close, but in those final few moments before the Force had claimed its due, Luke would have given anything to keep him at his side.

Now, standing there before the unlikeliest of pairs – a Mandalorian and a soon-to-be Jedi, father and son, a _family_ \- that same feeling began to roll around deep in his gut once again. He watched with perhaps more interest than was altogether polite, as the Mandalorian removed his helmet. Inside was a man closer to Luke’s age than Luke would have guessed by his presence in the Force. Tousled brown hair, a strong nose, and soft brown eyes that seemed to carry a deep sadness in them even when the man smiled down at Grogu, allowing the child to press his small green hand against his cheek.

A memory came back to Luke. Of his father’s scars. Raised mounds of warped tissue, rubbery and wet looking in the frantic, waning light of the hanger bay. He’d wanted to press his hand to them, to know that the man beneath Vader’s suit had been real, but he’d held back. Not because of disgust, but because in that moment, more than anything else or anything plausible, Vader had looked… delicate. Like something that could shatter from a single breath.

Grogu had no such fear, it seemed. The child had walled himself off in the Force - _impressive,_ Luke thought, for one that had for so long severed his link to the Force and remained untrained - from Luke, a sort of instinctive way to bring some privacy to his farewell. But it would have taken someone blind within and without the Force not to see the way he watched the Mandalorian, waiting.

 _Waiting for a reason to stay with him._ Luke felt that turning deep in his gut again, except now it had risen to his chest to sit there like the pull of a gravity well.

Luke had never experienced what the traumatic loss of a Force bond felt like before his father. With Ben, there had never been one; with Yoda, the old Master had known to sever it gently with the last of his strength, letting it grow looser and looser until it had frayed apart like old clothing. Luke had hardly felt it when he had died. With Vader, it had felt like his hand getting cut off once again. Worse, even. It had felt like being chopped in two; like having each atom shredded and rebuilt in the span of moments; and afterwards the mental scar had been something like a missing tooth. He’d kept poking at it to make sure it still hurt, not knowing whether or not he wanted it to. It felt worse to imagine that it had never existed at all, so he’d left it to fester just enough so that he would never lose it. Then he’d walled it off deep within himself, in that secret place within his mind that even he could rarely venture to.

The Mandalorian had no Force sensitivity as far as Luke could tell. He was almost impressively mundane in that regard, and without meaning to he allowed his presence to leave the child and venture to the father instead. He didn’t press, and wouldn’t have even if he’d had to. The Mandalorian - _Din_ \- was an open book mentally, for all the measures he took to guard his body and his emotions behind beskar-strong walls. _Fear, regret, hope, sorrow, joy…_ it was a maelstrom that he refused to show on his face. Luke could see it and feel it, plain as the heat of the twin suns of Tatooine on his head, yet somehow none of that managed to reach Grogu. Din was blocking it, Luke realized, and his measure of the man grew tenfold. Untrained and all but blind in the Force, somehow Din Djarin had been able to keep Grogu protected from them.

Vader had known he was going to die. In all honesty, he had been dying for decades, a slow, sad march to the grave that he paved with the bodies and souls of others. When he died that day in Luke’s arms, Luke had neither seen or felt any fear from him. At the time, he had assumed it simply meant that Vader had wanted to die. But in those rare treks into the chasm of their old bond, Luke had felt remnants of the truth. Vader _had_ been afraid; for himself, for Luke, for Leia, for what the galaxy could become when the greatest evil in it was no longer him. He’d blocked that away. He’d protected his son.

Just like Din was doing now.

Din’s dark eyes were liquid with unshed tears. He shut them to keep them at bay, then with one final look at Grogu turned his gaze to Luke. There was little Luke knew in the way of Mandalorians, but he knew that there was something special in the way that Din so freely and frankly looked him in the eyes. _This is my face,_ that look said. _If I can trust you with him, I can trust you with it._

Luke nodded his understanding, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Grogu was in his arms before he knew it. He reminded Luke of Yoda, though Yoda had never been quite so forthright in the Force. Grogu was downright talkative, and direct. _Leave,_ he said. _Please leave now, or I’ll never want to go. Leave, we must. Now. Please, now_ . Luke placed a hand on the little being’s head as he walked them to the turbolift, pressing reassurance and a single question to him as they stepped inside and turned. Din was still watching them, of course, expression unreadable but emotions in the Force, a storm left entirely unchecked. Except _his eyes._ It was no wonder he wore a mask, with eyes as expressive as those. Luke kept finding himself looking back into them, exploring their depths as much as he could.

He asked Grogu the question again.

The child’s ears tightened closer to his head, eyes narrowing slightly. _I don’t want him hurt,_ he said, supplying the words with far too many images of Din Djarin at Death’s door. _I must get strong enough to protect him. He cannot die. No more hurt. No more lost. No more, no more._

 _All beings die,_ Luke told the child. After a moment of hesitation, he supplied his own words with the final moments of his father. He didn’t know whether or not Grogu recognized him, but it was enough to lead him back into the present.

 _Know that, I do,_ Grogu countered, almost with an air of indignation. _All die, all return to the Force. I would not have this one return to it because of me._

Luke considered that, then asked his question a third and final time.

 _Will you protect him when I cannot?_ Grogu asked, after a silence that dragged on for what seemed like centuries.

_He can protect himself, you know._

_What I asked, that is not. Protect him like you might have your own father, had the Force not brought him home yet?_

Luke held back a chuckle. More direct than a lightsaber; Leia would like this child. _I will try._

Grogu did a terrible job of hiding the feeling of relief in the Force this time. _Then ask! Quickly! Quickly!_

 _Very well._ As the turbolift doors began to shut - for conversations in the Force lasted barely a fraction of true ones - Luke put his hand between the sliding halves to keep them open.

“Din,” he called out, liking a little too much how the Mandalorian’s entire body seemed to turn to listen to his words. He would be an interesting one to get to know indeed. “Would you like to come with us?”


	3. Day 2 - Din wipes blood from Luke's face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt - Exactly what the chapter title says!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful response to this, everyone. It's always kinda scary writing for a new pairing, but you guys are making it just as fun as I remember. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was an odd feeling, to suddenly become redundant.

No, redundant wasn’t the right word, and it was something that if said aloud would have Luke giving Din The Look -- the same one that Grogu was quickly excelling at whenever Din got himself hurt unnecessarily. Din guessed that it was some sort of Jedi thing.

No, more than anything, it was an odd feeling to suddenly be part of a _ team. _

Even as a Child of the Watch, along with so many others orphaned by the Clone Wars, it had always been  _ him.  _ Occasionally that included those that needed protecting, but always -  _ always _ \- he and others like him had been taught that they needed to be strong for themselves. They may all be Mandalorians, but to depend on others to the point of weakness was worse than turning a weapon on one's siblings-in-creed. It wasn’t something easily forgotten.

They had been travelling together as a trio for a few weeks, Din continuing his work as a bounty hunter - usually from jobs that Luke personally brought to his attention, no doubt to keep their paths on a similar trail - while Luke continued to search Jedi new and old. Without much warning, gone were seedy cantinas and questionable clientele. Now Din was on the payroll of a Princess and a Jedi, and as often as The Armorer and others had insisted upon it, Din was coming to find that the Jedi weren’t all that bad. Grogu without question of course, his  _ ad’ika _ would always be more Mandalorian foundling than Jedi youngling in his eyes, but Luke Skywalker was a surprise. Din had expected a weakling; the Mandalorians had drilled it into his head from the moment he joined them that Jedi were weak, that it was that weakness which had not only led to their own downfall but to the shattering of the Mandalorian culture. They fought when they should have talked, and they talked when they should have fought.

Luke Skywalker managed to tear those lifelong assumptions to shreds in a manner of moments, and had continued to do so as he and Din had become unlikely companions traversing the stars.

He fought with the finesse and ferocity of any Mandalorian, yet also knew when words could cut just as sharply as any lightsaber. Din didn’t know much about his past, and he knew better than to ask, but what rumors and whispers he’d heard whenever they’d left their ship left him sure that Luke Skywalker had done something. Something that had changed the galaxy. That he was not travelling relatively incognito with Din made him wonder if that something had changed the man more than the galaxy, but Luke was welcomely soft-spoken when it came to himself. Other times, however…

“Wait!’

Din swung his quarterstaff to catch the last stormtrooper at the weak point where chestpiece met helmet when Luke’s hand was suddenly around the thin length of beskar, keeping it from reaching its final, deadly strike. It was his cybernetic hand, gloved and as strong as any droid’s grip.

“Does your helmet need its audio receivers checked?” Luke asked, waiting until Din had relaxed his stance before he released the quarterstaff. Din kept himself from grumbling, but it was a difficult thing. “We can just ask him nicely. Um, sir?”

The stormtrooper behind Luke, one of many that had been coming after them or - in unfortunate circumstances like these - had arrived where a possible Jedi was before Luke and Din, was shaking in his plastisteel. He still pulled his blaster rifle up, and almost managed to let off a shot. Almost. Luke’s lightsaber was ignited in a backwards grip in his non-cybernetic hand and slicing through the nozzle of the blaster before the bolt could leave the chamber. The stormtrooper let out a yelp, dropping the smoking weapon and falling backwards.

Luke let out a sigh, holding the tip of his lightsaber before the stormtrooper before turning back to Din.

“We can’t keep killing every stormtrooper we see.”

“Why not?”

“Well…” Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nice not to kill people, believe it or not. Plus, if -- one second.” Luke paused just long enough to catch the stormtrooper that had been slowly crawling away with the Force, holding the man in trembling place before bringing his attention back to Din. “Sorry, what was I saying?”

Din grumbled now. “You were trying to convince me why helping the enemy set us up for an inevitable ambush is the morally right thing to do.”

“Right! No I wasn’t. I was saying, plus, if there is another Jedi youngling here we don’t want to scare them off, do we? Death and destruction aren’t the most welcoming feelings in the Force.”

Din glanced down into his satchel, where Grogu was curled up fast asleep, large ears twitching. It was a movement that most wouldn’t notice while Din had his helmet on, but Luke was becoming almost unnervingly good at reading him. The younger man shrugged his shoulders.

“Grogu’s special. And  _ used to it _ .”

“Hm. Shouldn’t we get going?”

“Fine, fine.” Luke turned back to the stormtrooper, clicking his lightsaber off and hooking it to his belt. He held his hands up at chest level as he knelt down beside the trooper, and tugging the Force gently away.

“Hello, sir.”

“Rebel scum.” The Stormtrooper hissed, just loud enough to make it clear he meant it to be threatening.

“Yep, nice to meet you. So, listen. We’re looking for a kid, the same one you’re probably looking for. Mind helping us out?”

“I’d rather die.”

Din stepped closer at that, causing the trooper to let out another yelp, and stopped only when Luke held up a hand.

“You can always run away, too. You don’t sound like you come from an Imperial family. Outer Rim recruit, right?”

“...Why?”

“I get it. You’re on a backwater, the Imperial Academy seems like the only way off. Then the Empire falls, and you don’t know where to go from there so you stick around with the remnants.” Luke smiled carefully. “Do you still have a family to go back to?”   
  


“Yeah.”

“Then you should.”

The stormtrooper turned his head down. “They don’t want someone like me back.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try, does it?”

The stormtrooper seemed to quietly consider that. Finally, he brought his hand to his helmet and pulled it off. Beneath was a man that looked even younger than Luke, hair and face stained with sweat. He looked Luke up and down, offered Din one terrified half glance over Luke’s shoulder, then said in a whisper soft voice, “No, but this will.”

The vibroknife flashed up too quickly; it was in the hands of an expert, one that had played his audience just right for the perfect opening. The blade slashed upward, ripping along part of Luke’s face and down into his collarbone. The gash sprayed them both in bright red blood, and would have done more damage if Luke hadn’t caught it with his cybernetic hand. He tore the weapon from the stormtrooper’s grip and tossed it away, and with his other hand pressed him back and away with the Force.

Din was on them both in moments, moving so violently that Grogu woke up in his satchel with a confused yawn. Din’s quarterstaff was out, swinging down and around in a deadly arc and…

...and Luke caught it with his hand, looking over his shoulder with one blue eye surrounded by dripping blood. He smirked around a wince. ”Wait.”

“Are you stupid?” Din growled. “Let go.”

Luke wobbled to his feet. “You...ow. You should really get those audio receivers checked.”

He pushed the quarterstaff down, and turned fully to the stormtrooper. Garbed in black and quickly spreading blood, he looked like something out of a nightmare. He walked up with a measured gait, hand outspread before him. Din watched, an odd cold dread filling him. Was Luke about to kill him? Why did the thought bring him such dread.

But Luke only waved his fingers through the air, like he was playing an invisible stringed instrument, and said in words that echoed with an unnatural strength, “You’ll go home now, to your family.”

“I’ll go home now,” the stormtrooper repeated in a monotone voice. “To my family.”

With that Luke dropped his hand and turned back. The stormtrooper rose behind him, and on wobbly feet staggered past them both until he was out of sight.

Luke reached Din and smiled. The blood from the gash on his head was staining half his face now, and one hand was clutching at where cloth and flesh had ripped open on his shoulder.

In the satchel, Grogu let out a worried chirp. 

“I’m alright, little one,” Luke said. “Though, maybe a little stupid. Just a little.” He chuckled, locking eyes with Din.

Din closed the distance between them, bringing a hand up to smear some of the blood away from Luke’s face. He kept his hand there, cupping the smaller man's cheek. Luke seemed surprised by the gentle touch, and for the moment lost his words.

“You’re not,” Din said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ad'ika (mando'a): means "little one" or "child"

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a link to the Google doc of all the Dinluke prompts I received, in case anyone would like to join me (or just get some great inspiration)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yx3dygCtm-ODVpZffipvdeCWU5UeXACIMjgGlhqttKc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
